The CRISIS Chronicles: Time Warp
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Third installment. Neo and co investgate a distortion that leads them to 20XX! What is Kronos's plan? And what the heck is going on with Vent and Aile! Will they be able to keep coming from the future secret? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The CRISIS Chronicles: Time Warp**

**Me: OH FINALLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE WANTED TO GET THIS STORY ON AIR!**

**Rock: Well, you don't have to shout!**

**Maria: Oh kami-sama, what does this crazy girl have in store for us this time...**

**Lucidrale: Oh come on, this is gonna be awesome!**

**Rock: Shut up Lucidrale. Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman in any way, shape or form.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

***Neo's P.O.V.***

I relaxed on my chair, rubbing my forehead with two fingers. "And there have been HOW many disappearances?"

"Too many." Aerios replied grimly. "In some places, rifts have swallowed entire towns. As of right now we're still not sure where they're coming from."

"Do you know where they lead?" I asked, mentally going over my latest problem. In the week or so we had been in hell, strange blueish distortions were appearing across the world. No one was exactly sure what they were, but people who stood too close could be dragged inside. So far, only a few survivors had been found, and they all insisted that they had been in another era.

My logical mind told me that they must have been hallucinating somehow; time travel was impossible even by today's standards. However, after our little vacation in the underworld I was willing to stretch my suspension of disbelief.

"We have some survivors claiming they are time warps." Aerios frowned as he said this. "We have no idea how reliable they are, considering that many are taking therapy for post-traumatic stress. But even if they are, we can't afford to let this hang."

"So you want my team to do the impossible and do it quickly." I summarized. "We have to find whatever's causing these distortions and put a stop to them without getting trapped somehow."

Aerios sighed, sensing the disbelief in my voice. "If I thought it was that simple, I would have sent someone else."

"_**Ten bucks says Kronos has something to do with this." **_Model O growled. My eyes narrowed. In the time we had been back, Amelia and the other operators had been trying to track the Time Demon without any luck. The black maverick had found a way to stay off our radar, much to my frustration.

He hadn't made a move recently, and that bothered me more than it should...

"I'll go tell the others." I muttered, standing up and heading back to our quarters.

Aerios watched him leave, grimacing. "Get the Guardians on the line. I need to...make something clear to them."

**Outside a rift, near hunter's camp, Neo's POV**

"That's it?" I could tell from Amy's tone that she was far from impressed. And to be fair, I expected something a little more myself.

The distortion in front of us wasn't really large. It was as big as a door and twice as wide, energy crackling around it. It hovered a few inches off the ground, and you couldn't see where it lead. There was only dark blue matter inside.

"I was expecting more than this to warrant our attention." Theis frowned, crossing his arms. He looked as tired as the rest of us, since it was 5 in the morning. You'd think our boss would be nice enough to let us sleep in for once. "It's too early in the morning to go chasing thunder..."

"We don't know what it is, and that's why we're here." Iris sighed. "Shall we go inside?"

"After you." Maria grumbled, staring distrustfully into the void.

"I think we should go." Katani said, ears perked. Oh yeah, Katani was made part of the unit when we returned from hell. Aerios didn't really say why, he just said she'd be a good recon. I felt my eye twitch at the memory. Did _everyone _feel the need to hide things from us? "Neo?"

"Alright then." I said. "We won't find out anything about these things standing out here staring at them." With those words, I jumped inside.

**Location Unknown**

What happened? It...It's hard to describe. There was a violent flash of light, white patterns against a blue warp, and then nothing.

We were standing in a crowded marketplace, and everyone was staring at us. It definitely didn't LOOK remotely like any of the cities I've seen-there's just something off about them.

My eyes find a nearby billboard: Battle and Chase! Buy your ticket today to witness the greatest race of 20XX!

...20XX?

Oh **great**. Those people were right. Those things HAVE sent us back in time.

**End Chapter**

**I'm back people! And here is the third installment of the CRISIS Chronicles series. My apologies for the short first chapter, the next ones will be longer...hopefully longer than my usual standard of 2000 words. **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The CRISIS Chronicles: Time Warp**

**Me: Welcome back everyone!**

**Neo: (muttering)**

**Me: Hey, what now?**

**Neo: Late?**

**Me: Yes I know! And I'm sorry! Writer's block! Now DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Neo: (cringe) Yes ma'am. Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman ZX or Megaman Classic.**

**Chapter 2: Didn't see that coming**

**Neo's POV**

If you ever want to do something as reckless and insane as time travel, here's a tip-try your best to find a warp that doesn't land you in the middle of the city, fully transformed in our case. Everyone in the area screamed when we touched down.

"I hope this isn't a forewarning as to how the rest of this mission will go down." Aeolus grumbled as we fled the street.

"Thank you, you pessimist." Atlas shot back. We found a back alley and transformed back to our civilian forms. "What year is this?"

"20XX." I answered. "I saw a billboard."

"...Sheesh, that's a ways back. Even the maverick wars didn't date back this far." The red-haired former soldier said. We all looked around. "It's kinda...peaceful. There's a lull of sorts in the air."

"I noticed." I remarked as we walked back out into the streets. While our arrival had disturbed the peace, there was an atmosphere of innocence to this city that I didn't quite feel at home.

It didn't take us long to realize we didn't have a place to stay. The question was where we could hang out and discuss our situation without being overheard by nosy neighbors.

"Alright, let's split up. This way, we can find an apartment quickly." I decided. Maria took the New Guardians and I took the aliens, Iris, and Katani.

**Maria's POV**

"So... where does one find an apartment that you don't have to pay for four hundred years previous to your birth?" I asked out loud, wandering down the streets.

"This wouldn't be anywhere near as annoying if we had a city map." Thetis pointed out. The kid was looking around the city as if it were something he couldn't understand.

"Good point." I admitted, feeling slightly foolish for not thinking of that beforehand. We took a left and entered the nearest store

There was a girl inside asking for replacement parts for something. She was blonde and had a cute face. Also, there was a red dog with her. I'm not really a dog person, but I admit it's pretty cute too.

Siarnaq wandered over to a nearby shelf and stared at the books there. "It's strange to find an instruction guide on how to create life." He said.

"True that." Robots lead to Reploids, who were just like humans in almost every way. Finding a book that instructed you on how to create a robot was kind of like finding an instruction book that told you how to make a human.

Aeolus started me. "Well, that girl was nice enough to direct us to a hotel."

I turned around. "Eh? Really? Where?"

**Later**

"Well, at least it has a door and windows." Neo said optimistically. We had just gotten into our flat. It was pretty bare, but it didn't look like a roach motel.

Atlas shrugged. "Who cares? At least it has a kitchen. I call the bedroom at the far right."

I shot her a slightly annoyed look as she headed down the hall. Did she always have to be so sarcastic and deadpan? Would a little optimism hurt?

Katani fished around in her bag. "Is anyone hungry?"

"Yes." Everyone said at almost the same time. For some reason, time travel makes you hungry. We filed into the kitchen and started setting up.

**Elsewhere**

Kronos sat down, his legs dangling off the side of the building. He had a very pleased look on his face, and anyone who saw him would see a guy who was having everything go his way. He felt as at home here as he ever had, and that was saying something. Kronos breathed an easygoing sigh, and looked around.

He was happy for two reasons. For one thing, robots proved to be much easier to manipulate than humans or their reploid counterparts. If they were given orders, they carried them out without question. It was a mere matter of reprogramming them like computers, and he would have an army under his thumb. Very few seemed to posses the ability to think outside the commands they were given.

The second reason was just how paranoid humans were these days. If a robot stepped out of line, they would blast it and ask questions later. Any sign of rebellion was crushed with little mercy. It surprised him just how easy it was to stir up trouble. Then again, this was the world before the Maverick Wars. A world that wasn't suspicious or battle-hardened, and never seemed to look very far into its troubles. At least, not now.

A loud crash. Kronos smiled. His reprogrammed bots had arrived, as if summoned by his thoughts. The demon stood up and tapped the building twice with his sword. Blue waves washed down its sides and towards the ground.

"Time to make the Cataclysm come early..." He chuckled, eagerly awaiting the destruction to begin. Fires broke out across the city. Screaming. Explosions. The scent of blood reached him, filling him with the sadistic pleasure he lived off.

"Come out, come out, where-ever your are...Mega Man." Kronos laughed. "Come to meet your untimely demise!"

**End Chapter**

**Well, there's a peak into Kronos's plan. I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer, but I didn't want to add in pointless filler for the sake of pointless filler.**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Warp **

**Me: Hello hello!**

**Neo: Do you hate us?**

**Me: No. Why?**

**Neo: Because you're really laying it on thick, ya know?**

**Me: But if I didn't, there wouldn't be a story! I do not own Megaman ZX or Classic**

**Chapter 3: Learn to expect The Weird**

**Maria's POV**

We had been here for a grand total of three hours before there was an attack. I think that's a personal record. Just three hours? I had no more to turn on the TV after lunch to find out that downtown was being attacked.

"Kronos." I growled, seeing him on a nearby building.

"Well that makes our job easier, doesn't it?" Atlas smirked. "Let's go get him."

**Downtown**

The explosions were ridiculous. Looking back on it, Kronos wondered if he had gone a little overboard, equipping these robots with rocket launchers so powerful that they could hit the moon if fired at it. He chuckled. No, he was probably going easy on these people.

The people in question were scattering like leaves in a firestorm. They ran everywhere, even towards places no sane human would have thought of. Kronos laughed as five different people tried to get into a car and start it up. They kept pushing over each other in an attempt to start the thing, and didn't realize that a large buster ray was headed right for them until it hit the engine block and the entire car exploded. For a sadistic psychopath, this was absolute heaven.

Another sound reached him through the explosions-yelling. Kronos looked a little to the right and saw a blue blur that you would recognize anywhere, even if you were blind, deaf, stupid and from 400 years from now.

"Mega Man." Kronos let out an amused chuckle. "Thank you for not keeping me waiting for too long."

"Waiting? So you're the new Wily bot, eh?" Mega Man asked, opening fire on Kronos.

"I suppose you could say that." Kronos responded. He parried the blasts with his sickle, and charged at the Blue Bomber. Mega Man ducked as Kronos' first strike, meant to remove his head, passed inches by his nose. He didn't like melee combat much, and Kronos knew it was because the stability and maneuverability required to execute a fencing routine wouldn't be perfected for twenty more years.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

**Maria's POV**

It took us ten minutes to get downtown, and everything had gone to hell. The robots weren't strong, but there was so goddamn many of them it was probably going to take longer than anticipated to clear them all out.

My most immediate concern was Kronos-he was already trying to kill Mega Man. Big no no. Mega Man was not supposed to be destroyed until the X prototype was completed. If Kronos destroyed him, he would probably have messed up time pretty badly. And despite all the technobabble I heard earlier, I really don't want to chance being zapped out of existence.

"Hey! UGLY!" I shouted, before firing a blast at the back of his head. Kronos turned around, swore, and brought up his scythe to block it. I went after him, keeping my back to Mega the entire time. Luckily, this guy was kind enough not to shoot me in the back.

"You're here again." Kronos noted cheerfully, narrowly dodging getting his head cut off. "You'll follow me to the ends of the earth, wouldn't you? I feel so flattered, Maria Light."

"You really have some balls, trying to mess with time travel." I hissed. "You're very existence would be erased if you pulled this off. Do you really want that to happen?"

Kronos smiled at me. "I will smile out of respect for the fact that you do not know anything." He said.

"What?"

"You think I'd try to change history if there was a change I would get erased?"

**End Chapter**

**Sorry, this is just a preview, because I've hit a pretty nasty writer's haitus. I'm sorry it took so absurdly long to get this chapter out there. I promise the next update will be faster.**

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
